Shattered Dreamer
by Takeshi Kurosake
Summary: A story about one of the mysterious members of Shattered Eloquence


" It's always the same. " He thought. He didn't want to see it again. He didn't want to hear the screams, or feel the pain anymore. Still he could not escape it. " It was always the same... "

Itachi, who was a grizzled soldier, was sitting on the steps to his dwelling, within the guard barracks of the Monestary.He was peeling an apple, while discussing the days events with a youngling, that looked to be just coming into manhood. He was 14 to be exact. The youth's name was Takeshi. As was customary, Itachi shared his freshly peeled apple with Takeshi, and had him thank the gods that they had the apple to eat. Takeshi had just been granted permission to train as a warrior, by Headmaster Lee, and he was telling his Father all about it. Itachi looked down at Takeshi, who was his adopted son, with such pride that, no one would even begin to question weather or not he was his son by birth. For Itachi loved his adopted son as if he were his own. Takeshi was not aware of the fact that he was adopted, and Itachi had been trying to tell him ever since he turned 14. 14 was the age when children became adults, and decided where they wanted to go in the future. The time was right. " Taka " Itachi said using the nickname his son had begun to use his last year in the monestary's school house, " I have something i need to say to you, on this night which you officially become a man. ". " Yes father? " Takeshi said. His Father stared down at him, and tried to speak but no words came out. His eyes became fuzzy, and he became aware that he was crying. " Whats wrong father! " Takeshi asked, very concerned. " Nothing son " was all his father could say. " I'm just so proud of you! " Itachi said as he embraced his son. " I love you son. " he added in a whisper. " I love you too Dad " Takeshi replied.

" Thats how it always begins! " he thought " No more! It can't continue! " Even as he thought the words he knew he could not fool himself. It wasn't over. Not yet... 

Takeshi Kurosake woke with a start, his body drenched with sweat. He surveyed his surroundings and rememberd where he was. He was curently staying at an inn that was set up in the center of the small tsumei village. His body was drenched with sweat, and in his hand was one of his twin daggers. He came to a vague relization that blood was running down his arm. He had gripped the dagger so fiercly that the rough leather grip had bit into his hand. He had been hiding in that small village for about a month, letting his wounds heal. His ribs had been broken when he dove off a cliff to escape a band of assassins who had attacked him unexpeditly. He still had no clue to as why they attacked him. He breathed a deep sigh of relief. " Why am i shaking? " Takeshi said to himself. 

Suddenly there was a rush of movement to his left. Without even turning his head he flung his dagger expertly into the air. It landed against the wall with a meaty Thunk sound. He glanced at the wall and there stuck to it, was a raven. " I need to calm myself down. A small bird frightening me is rediculous. " 

He rose slowly, painfully, his right side acheing from the exertion of throwing the dagger. His ribs protested every move, and every breath still, even after a month. He walked to the wall where the raven was stuck. He reached up and placed a hand on the hilt of his dagger. He stopped and stared into the ravens eyes. " I am truly sorry my friend. I hope you can find other souls to help guide you on your way to the other world. " He was truly saddened by his actions, because to him all life was sacred. He had to kill quite frequently, after all he was an assassin, but he never once took it lightly. Every person he had killed had taken some of his life as well. 

He was not sure how long he'd been standing there staring into the eyes of the raven, but as he did, he was starting to see a glint of light in the birds eyes. He thought he must seeing things when he realized it. He was not alone. Aparently the assassin, who's daggers had given away his hiding place in the rafters, had realized as well, because he sprung at Takeshi with such speed that Takeshi barely had time to rip his dagger out of the wall to parry the strike. While he parried the first strike he tried to creat distance, but his back was against a wall. He was Trapped! 


End file.
